User talk:MinigameGod/Archive2
Archive Box Use the same code for all the archive boxes. The reader can easily see that they are on Archive 1 for example because the name Archive 1 becomes bold. 02:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) May be of use to you To save you some time here are a few templates that may be of use. HeadingA HeadingB HeadingC HeadingD HeadingE HeadingF HeadingG HeadingH You don't have to use these what your doing on your talk page is fine just thought these might come in handy 04:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Content Box The content box only shows if the page is longer than the veiwable distance. 22:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You do realize... ...that the category "Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans" was effective as is, and the lowercase "c" in the new category is annoying. >= ( 14:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll look into it I'm not sure why it's doing that thou. 19:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *Template:goal is fixed, we just need to add some pictures for skills, not just the link for pics but actually downloading it onto this wiki. 19:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) **Lol, it's no problem at all. Anyways, on your userpage the "new message" thing at the top redirects to your guestbook, and I think you meant for it to redirect to your talk page, but idk. O.O 00:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ***Lol, nice, I almost fell for it. = P 00:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ****Wewt, template:goal is complete, and also I'm adding Category:Signatures to peoples signatures. 00:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *****Lol, sorry. However, I do know what can keep you busy, make yourself a custom clippy!!!! = P 00:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ******Lol, good luck. = ) 01:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *******Damn it, I fell for it. = ( 01:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, on your adventurers log, did your forum pic get deleted after the new quest update? o_O 01:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, look up 123PullLever on logs, mah beautiful pic is gone. =' ( 01:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : O noes I fell for your trick :( 01:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :* ^lol stone; and I don't have time to go to fally, and I've started playing other games, soooo yeah... 01:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :** Lol, ily. <3333 01:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :*** Rofl. 01:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :**** I'm bored too, I might organize some merches on RS. And, I know exactly what you can do......make more userboxes. = ) 02:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :***** Rofl, at least when you wc you can afk. = P 02:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :****** Nice lol, sorry I was late to respond. I was trying to snipe down dem rares!!! 03:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :******* You can add 123PullLever (my private is usually off for dungeoneering) or you can add PM Inc (my private merch clan). Pick your poison. = P 03:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't have time to work on changing all the pages and out and things like that but these templates http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Clans_Wiki:Userboxes/Clan_activities need to link to the main wiki for skills atleast. They have full well done articles for this type of thing and we are a wiki made for clans. Thank you. P.S. If you need help please ask. 16:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *Apologize those are fine my tool said there was a link to an article "prayer" on this wiki tht yah... anyways... 16:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Would you mind adding your feedback to Forum:Use of AWBs on this wiki? 21:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) It's a shame your trap doesn't work anymore. You'll have to re-code it for the new notification. 12:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think AWB access has been enabled for my bot yet, the guy that runs it on Community Central decided that it's not going to be a global project anymore, 4 days after I requested. 15:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Bot is running smoothly, it makes moving templates look effortless lol. 01:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OK I want the clan page Clan:Defeat Power deleted. That's why i wrote CANCELLED. Fauzer 09:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : I would love to help you but I don't have the tools to delete pages. Sorry, ask a sysop or 'crat. Also, thank you for the support of AoSBot. = ) 21:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : Oh and I do use the new wiki skin. 21:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Response Sorry that took a while to respond, I left a response back on the site which should explain a few things. Thanks. Ehtya, Chief Ambassador of the Universal Triumvirate 12:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Can we get the userboxes background color set to #FFFFFF in other words white you'll c why if you go here http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Excel 00:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Disbanded Clans - Categories I must intrude, the clans must stay on the list but I do belive we should have AoS bot configured in some manner that applies the dead template. 03:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : Disbanded clans are clans that have broken apart for the time being, if we all together remove them from the wiki then if they restart, they will have to re-write their clan page. For that reason I believe they should remain categorized as clans, but it's up for debate. Also, the Template:Dead vs Template:Disbanded can also be debated, we need one category for clans that have stopped activity rather than having multiple categories about the same thing. It's all preference. 22:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:RSS Feed I think you have it fixed already, sorry I saw your message late. = ( 21:58, October 26, 2010 (UTC) *It looks perfectly fine, the problem may be caused by the browser you use, try using a different browser and check if the problem is still visible. 00:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) **Rofl, no problem. = P 00:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC)